


Ten Years

by SakuraBlossom22



Series: WreckLance2k18 [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Day 1, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Pillow Talk, WreckLance2k18, hunk and lance are married, implied sex, they want kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 17:09:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14406657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuraBlossom22/pseuds/SakuraBlossom22
Summary: Hunk and Lance talk about children, they both want them.





	Ten Years

**Author's Note:**

> This was for WreckLance2k18 on tumblr, go check out the amazing people who are doing the week! Enjoy the fluff!  
> DAY 1: Pillow Talk  
> Pillow Talk: Sweet and inviting conversation between Lance and whoever you choose to pair him with, in bed.

Lance was exhausted; his body hurt, but it hurt so good. He turned over, pain spasming down his thigh before he giggled softly. He felt a large, warm hand rub circles on his back, causing him to relax. 

 

“You doing okay?”

 

Lance nodded, a simple hum for an answer before he moved Hunk’s hand up to his chest, snuggling against him in the process. Hunk pulled Lance close, lips pressed gently against his head before kissing his cheek. Lance giggled as he felt Hunk’s hair tickle his face, Hunk’s lips moving against his neck. 

 

“Hey, Hunk?” Lance’s voice was soft, he hoped that he wasn’t heard. Hunk kissed his way back up to his cheek before resting his chin on the top of Lance’s head. 

 

“Yeah, babe?” His response matched Lance’s, soft words in hopes of not scaring him more. It was obvious that something was bothering him. After knowing each other for years, one starts to pick up on the small things. Lance playing with his hand, making himself as small as possible, and talking softly were all signs that he was worried. 

 

Lance cleared his throat before speaking again. “Do...Do you ever want kids?” 

 

Hunk felt Lance’s body stiffen against his. He was speechless; of course he wanted kids. He’d always wanted kids. The idea of small people running around their home, messing with Blueberry and Nanna had him ecstatic, but he didn’t want to bring the idea up to Lance until he was sure it would be okay, so he had waited for him. Hunk was having a small party in his mind before he cleared his own throat. 

 

“Yeah, of course, do you want kids?”

 

Lance was silent for a good few minutes before he turned over, a smile on his face. “Yes, God do I want kids. Hunk, how many kids do you want? Can we get three? I want them to all be about the same age; it sucked growing up with age gaps in my family.”

 

Hunk nodded slowly, listening to Lance as he spoke and adding his own ideas. If someone had told him at the age of 9 that he would one day marry his best friend, he wouldn’t have believed them. Hunk was honestly amazed by how long they’d been together. They had started dating at the age of 16, got married 4 years later and had been happily together since, their 10th anniversary coming up in just a few months. 

 

An idea popped into his head, a smile sliding onto his face. “For our tenth anniversary, let’s adopt.” He dropped the bomb as quickly as the idea came to him. He felt Lance shift, turning to face him and he could feel the smile as Lance pressed a kiss to his lips. 

 

“It’s going to be a wonderful gift.” 


End file.
